Jedikiah Price
Jedikiah Price is a character in The Tomorrow People U.S. TV Series. He is played by Mark Pellegrino. An evolutionary biologist, Price is the head of Ultra, a paramilitary organization dedicated to hunting down and destroying the Tomorrow People. He is also the uncle of Stephen Jameson."The Tomorrow People promises a grounded approach to superpowers", io9.com Naming His first name is a reference to the character Jedikiah, one of the main antagonists in the Original Series, and his last name may refer to Roger Damon Price, creator of the Original Series. Characterization Personal Life Jedikiah is the brother of Roger; but while Roger was born with paranormal abilities, Jedikiah was not. Later in life, the two had a falling out. Jedikiah never contacted Roger's family until Stephen (Roger's oldest son), broke out."Pilot" Jedikiah is in a relationship with Morgan Burke, a Tomorrow Person. He met her at Coney Island, where she posed as a pyschic while using her actual telepathy. When they began seeing each other, he concealed his discovery of Morgan from Ultra."Thanatos" Professional Life In 1994, Jedikiah taught molecular biology at Princeton University. He became acquainted with fellow professor Aldus Crick, and one day introduced Crick to Roger. This was the origin of what would ultimately become Ultra. According to Crick, Jedikiah's lack of psychic powers led him to become jealous of his brother. Upon learning that Roger was secretly working against Ultra, Jedikiah assigned John Young (fresh from the Annex Project) to assassinate Roger. Powers Though not a Tomorrow Person, he was able to shield his thoughts from Cara while awake. It is surmised that he learned how to do so from Roger. Appearances Season 1 ;101. "Pilot" :Jedikiah meets Stephen and recruits him into Ultra. ;102. "In Too Deep" :When a mission to recover a new breakout fails, Jedikiah suspects that Stephen may secretly be in contact with the Tomorrow People. ;103. "Girl, Interrupted" :Jedikiah catches Stephen in the secure area of Ultra. Later, he orders a sweep of the area and discovers the access device that Stephen had planted in the mainframe. ;104. "Kill or Be Killed" :A flashback shows that he recruited John Young into Ultra. In the present, he has dinner with Stephen's family, then works with John to bring down former Ultra agent Killian McCrane. ;105. "All Tomorrow's Parties" :Takes Stephen to meet one of his partners. Later, takes Stephen to witness Ultra's ambush of the Tomorrow People at a nighclub. ;106. "Sorry For Your Loss" :Meets with Morgan Burke, his lover who happens to be a Tomorrow Person. ;107. "Limbo" :Punishes Stephen for misusing his powers by outfitting him with a suppression band. ;108. "Thanatos" :Accidentally kidnapped by Russell and taken to the sanctuary. Tells the Tomorrow People about Aldus Crick when they threaten to expose his relationship with Morgan Burke. ;109. "Death's Door" :Allows John to escape from Ultra, in return for Morgan's safety. Later, fakes her death to protect her from The Founder. Publicity Mark Pellegrino was interviewed at the 2013 San Diego Comic-Con and said of his character: "There's definitely something up, and I'm not sure yet what is going on under the surface, because there are things that in the next couple episodes that make me feel, 'Where am I coming from?' ... And something human, I think something fractured that we could touch, I hope, at some point. You don't get that mad without being broken in some way." At the 2013 Television Critics Association Press Tour, Pellegrino spoke about his character's motivation: "I'm protecting the human race, so as far as I'm concerned you've got to do dirty things."'Tomorrow People' talk today, usatoday.com Similarly, in an interview with Wetpaint.com, he said: "Since my goal is to protect humanity, sometimes you’ve gotta break a few eggs to make an omelet. The ends may justify the means in Jedikiah’s mind from time to time."The Tomorrow People Season 1: Mark Pellegrino Defends Jedikiah’s “Harsh” Actions — Exclusive, wetpaint.com, retrieved 13 September 2013 In the same interview with WetPaint.com, Pellegrino talked about Jedikiah's relationship with Robbie Amell's character Stephen: "You know, he’s my nephew; I have a very charged relationship with my brother which we’re still delving into in the show. From my own personal perspective, I think I want very to have a fatherly connection with him, but given the nature of our relationship — his father was killed by me and/or by people that I know and that I was in some way responsible for it — I have to be suspicious of him because I don’t know what his goals are." At the 2013 PaleyFest Previews, Pellegrino told the website LAist: "For me, Jedikiah is a combination of an academic and a politician ... it’s the best of, and worst of, what a great leader would be."Fall TV Preview: Checking in with the Cast and Creators of 'The Tomorrow People', LAist.com, retrieved 15 September 2013 References Category:Characters (U.S. TV Series)